Moment of Bliss
by Dinurs
Summary: A moment of bliss lead to Will and Irma's happiness IxW, oneshot, yuri/femslash/shoujo-ai/lesbain fic/I think I've made myself clear enough.


Moment of Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH

Note: this have not been betaed so expect spelling mistakes

_Note from Z-nadka-Zak: It has now._

Irma looked at herself in the mirror yet again. It had not been the first time since she had entered her room wondering; what the hell had she been thinking?

She had been at a party together with the other guardians and they had talked and had fun, laughed, all the good stuff until she had been left alone with Will.

There was nothing new in being alone with Will. Being the best friends that they were they had plenty of time alone with each other, but for some reason that time had been different.

She couldn't remember exactly what they were talking about but it had ended with Irma jokingly asking if Will was coming on to her and Will answering in a none-teasing; "What if I am?"

Irma somehow knew she should have ended the joke there but she didn't. She'd like to blame it on the alcohol but she had only gotten one glass of anything alcoholic. She couldn't exactly remember what it had been but she knew it wasn't anything strong enough to cloud her judgement.

So she had played on, even though she knew that she'd end up doing something stupid. She answered using the same level of seriousness that Will had used; "Well then I'd have to kiss you."

Will's mask of seriousness had failed a little at that and she giggled before answering "Oh?" and doing some gestures with her body that screamed 'What are you waiting for?'

Of course Will was joking around but Irma had to have lost her mind somewhere along the conversation because she leant over to Will and kissed her, not just a quick kiss on the lips. Oh no that would have been acceptable because of the joke, but a kiss filled with emotions that Irma didn't even know she had for the redhead.

Irma's mind first started working about a minute after and her first thought was "Why in the world hadn't Will stopped me?" but a quick look at her friend showed her a girl frozen in shock.

She liked to say she wasn't a coward but Will's reaction was something she did not want to deal with. Not now, at least, so she fled the party before anyone could stop her.

That led her to where she was now: her room. With her staring into a mirror wondering what the hell had happened. Why had she kissed Will? They were good friends sure but not even once could she remember even thinking of Will in any romantic way, so just what had happened?

She shook her head and sighed, trying to get her mind off of the kiss and over too more important subjects, namely what was she going to do? Did she really love Will, as more then a friend?

"Damn it!" Irma threw a pillow and almost pulled her hair out in frustration.

"You know it's not good style to run away just after a kiss." Irma turned to her door finding Will standing there with a somewhat unreadable look on her face.

"Yeah, well it's not exactly good style, either, to kiss one's best friend so I guess I'm just not all that stylish."

Will gave a small smile and walked in to the room placing herself in Irma's chair, "So what exactly happened?"

"I kissed you and then ran like Phobos and Nerissa were after me?" Irma offered trying not to sound to angry. She did not really want to talk about this; neither did she want to see Will; seeing Will just made it all the more difficult.

"Yeah," Will said, "but I was more interested in the why."

"Oh the wonderful why," Irma said shaking her head, "I don't know why, Will," she told her, "I don't know why I kissed you and neither do I know why I want to do it again."

Will didn't say anything for a few minutes and Irma hoped that she wouldn't say anything at all. As long as she didn't, Irma could keep pretending that she had not fallen for the other girl.

She couldn't even tell when it had happened, hell she hadn't even noticed until that fateful kiss half a hour ago but after her last words she knew, she was in love with Will and had most likely had been for a long while, she just did not want to accept it.

The silence continued for a few more minutes until Will sighed, getting Irma to turn her attention to the red haired girl, a girl that seemed to be looking out the window in deep thought.

"So you have no clue at all as to why you kissed me?" Will asked still looking out of the window.

"No," Irma answered, knowing that she was lying, she had kissed Will because she loved the girl, sure she hadn't known at the moment it happened but she still knew now that that was the reason. "Is the 'why' that important anyway? When both of us know it was a mistake?" God, it hurt to say that. She did not want the kiss to be considered 'a mistake' but it was most definitely what Will wanted. Of that, Irma was sure.

"The why is important to me," Will said, eyes still on the window even though Irma wished they would turn to her, "because I hoped it was because you shared my feelings."

Will's eyes turned to Irma, tears filled her eyes quickly, Irma noticed "I love you Irma," Will told, her voice sounding broken, "and as stupid as I am I had half a hope that you actually loved me too."

Irma did not know what to say. She just stared at Will with her mouth wide open. That was obviously a mistake as Will quickly got up from the chair and left, not really fast, but too fast for Irma to react because of her shock.

Irma let herself fall down on her bed. She felt broken. She had obviously read the situation wrong. Will had wanted the same as her, not the opposite.

She cursed herself screaming in to her mattress before she realised something that should have been obvious; Will wanted the same as her so why the hell wasn't she running her little butt off trying to catch up to Will so she could mend both her and Will's heart?

As soon as that thought hit her she was up and out the door, she didn't even grab her jacket and hardly stopped to put on her shoes. She had already spent way too much time despite the fact that hardly 5 minutes had passed since Will had left.

She quite quickly spotted Will, she was walking rather slowly with her head lowered and her hands in her pockets and did not seem to be aware of anything around her.

"Will!" Irma almost screamed the name as she reached the redhead and wrapped her arms around Will's back clinging as close as she possibly could to the other girl.

"Irma?" Will asked surprised turning her head slightly.

"God, Will, I'm such a fool," Irma told not lessening her hold on Will in the slightest, "I love you too," she continued, "Please forgive my stupidity."

Will relaxed in Irma's arms as Irma said those words, "I forgive you, though I don't really think there's much to forgive, it's just as much me that was stupid as it was you."

Irma turned Will around being met with a face that had a big smile on it and Irma felt a smile appear on her own face.

Will suddenly seemed a bit unsure and Irma looked a bit questioning at the other girl asking with her eyes about what was wrong.

"Could-" Will started her face becoming a bit red "could you kiss me again?"

Irma smiled and nodded, frankly there were not many, if any, things she'd want to do more at the moment, their lips meet and both of them closed their eyes.

A moment of bliss not disturbed by anyone, and centrally not the only moment like this they would share together through both of them would to the end of their time claim that it was the best.


End file.
